Out of the Ashes
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Two Shot. Eddie and Jamie experience two pregnancies in very different ways. Tissue Warning for Part One.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie navigated the busy streets of New York with Eddie by his side. They had some rocky times in their partnership lately but most recently they have patched things up. Jamie stole a worried glance over at Eddie. She had both hands wrapped around her middle and her legs pulled up in to her chest. It was pretty clear she was in pain.

"Eddie, let me take you back to the house. You can change and go home, get in bed and rest. I knew that gyro was questionable when you ate it. Take this advice, do not ever eat a gyro from a place called Ralph's Pagoda.

Eddie sighed, the pains were incredibly sharp, making even her back and knees ache. She didn't feel nauseated, she just hurt. "I don't think that's it Jamie, but I really don't feel well, I think yeah, let's go back."

Jamie lifted his radio to call in their return to Renzulli before turning the car around.

Jamie carefully walked Eddie back into the precinct, "Go to the locker room, get changed and showered, then head home. I'll come by after tour with something to eat and something for your belly."

"You're too good to me," Eddie replied and headed back to the locker room while Jamie headed back to the street solo.

"Janko, you okay?" Kara Walsh asked her friend when she saw he pained and pale expression on Eddie's face.

"Yeah, I just…" Eddie doubled over in pain. "Oh…"

Kara hurried over to her friend, "I'm getting Sarge."

Kara hurried out and came back with Renzulli. "What's the matter Janko? You're having stomach pains?"

"Yeah. It was there this morning, now it's worse. The pain is getting worse," she sniffled. "It really hurts, Sarge. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Kara, help her. I'll get a radio car we'll get her to a hospital, might be her appendix or something," Renzulli speculated.

Kara put her arm around Eddie and helped her to the bathroom. When Eddie got into the stall, still fighting sharp sickening pain, she noticed blood all down her legs and inside of her panties. "Oh God…Kara! I'm bleeding all over the place!"

"Okay," Kara sighed. "Okay, take a deep breath and just put tissue there. I'm going to get Sarge, we'll get you to the hospital all right?"

Kara understood without being told what this meant. She lost a baby before her son was born and it happened just like this. Kara ran to get Renzulli, "Sarge, Eddie is bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital now.

Renzulli ran as fast as he could and with Kara's help got Eddie into a radio car. He radioed to St. Victor's that an officer was coming in with abdominal pain and bleeding then hit the lights to get Eddie to the hospital.

When they arrived, Renzulli wrapped his strong arm around Eddie's shoulders and helped her inside, "I called ahead about my officer, she's having pain in her stomach and she said she's bleeding."

Linda appeared from behind the triage desk, "Come on back with me," she said not recognizing Eddie as Jamie's partner. Eddie saw the name tag, "You're Linda, Jamie's sister-in-law. I'm Eddie, I ride with Jamie…" Eddie doubled over at another sharp cramp. Linda took Eddie's arm and led her to the triage room.

"You're having pain in your abdomen, is it on the right side?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, it's not that. I had my appendix out when I was seven. I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive, so I'm pretty sure that's it."

"And you're bleeding?" Linda clarified.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, it's soaking the pad I put on and the tissues, it's all over the place."

Linda noted this and took Eddie's blood pressure, "Your pressure is a little low. Do you feel dizzy?"

Eddie nodded, "When I change positions."

"All right, let's get you back and I'll page the OBGYN on call."

Linda escorted Eddie to a curtain area and elevated her legs on pillows to help with the bleeding. "Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, Renzulli will let Jamie know, but this is private. I just want to the pain to stop."

Linda smiled and covered Eddie with a blanket before going to arrange for her care.

The OBGYN responded quickly to the page and examined Eddie. "Officer Janko, I'm so sorry but you are experiencing a miscarriage. It appears that you are bleeding more heavily than you should be and that's why you are feeling so sick. I'd like to take you up to the OR, I'll do a D&C, which will clean everything up and slow down the bleeding. Because you are bleeding so much, I want to put you all the way under and just explore and make sure everything is okay. It will take about a half hour."

Eddie took a breath, "All right." She felt so confused and not for the first time she wished Jamie was there. "Will that make it so I can't have babies?"

"Do you not want to have babies?" the doctor asked. Eddie was getting pale.

"I want to have babies…with Jamie," she sighed. "I want to have his babies but…I feel funny."

The doctor checked Eddie's vitals, "Nurse, let's get her up and prepped, pressure is dropping."

That was the last thing Eddie remembered as her sight blurred and her head lolled to the side.

"Officer Reagan, 10-3, please call you command," came the call over the radio as Jamie finished out the tour he'd began with Eddie. He was only an hour from the end of tour and checking in on Eddie. He was worried when he saw how much pain she was in.

Jamie stopped and pulled out his phone dialing the 12th and waiting to be patched through to Renzulli. "Sarge, what's going on?"

"Reagan, return to the precinct and change then get over to St. Vic's. I drove Eddie there earlier. They took her up for surgery a few minutes ago."

Jamie quickly ended the call and headed back to the 12th. If Eddie was having surgery, Jamie wanted to be at her side when she woke up.

Jamie arrived at the hospital only twenty minutes later and was permitted to wait in the family waiting area until the procedure was concluded. Jamie held Eddie's medical power of attorney, he was hoping to use that to get some information about the health of his partner.

"Eddie Janko? Anyone for Eddie Janko?" the doctor called just ten minutes later.

"I'm here for Eddie," Jamie replied. "I'm her partner, Jamie Reagan. I have her paperwork here that says…"

"Eddie gave us permission in the ER to speak with you," the doctor replied. "She's going to be fine. I performed a D&C to clear Eddie' uterus and that significantly slowed the bleeding and should ease some of the cramping as well. I'll give her a mild muscle relaxer to help if the pain is still as severe."

"D&C? Eddie was…She was pregnant? Is that…?" Jamie's mind was a flood of thoughts.

"That isn't the only reason we would perform this procedure, but yes, she was. The nurse is just getting her settled, then you can sit with her," the doctor replied. "She will need a few days off of work and she'll need her rest. Most importantly is that you remember it's not just physical trauma, and the emotional healing might take longer."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks, Doc for taking care of her." Jamie shook the doctor's hand and waited patiently for the nurse to escort him to Eddie's side.

Jamie sat beside Eddie's bed. She looked so tiny with the IV in her arm and the white sheets covering her. Pregnant, Eddie had been pregnant and he didn't know. She hadn't told him. Jamie sat by her side and cradled her hand. If this had happened in the field it could have been devastating, she might have fallen chasing a suspect because of pain or dizziness. Jamie sighed, he was thankful that he'd pushed Eddie to go back to the precinct, he just wished he'd been the one to accompany her to the hospital. She must have been scared and he wasn't here to hold her hand and make it all right.

Jamie wasn't going to leave until Eddie was awake. He kept her small hand in his own and kissed it softly. "I love you so much Eddie," he thought, but he'd never say that out loud. It was too big a risk.

It was hours before Eddie finally stirred. Jamie hadn't left her side except to use the bathroom and get a cup of coffee. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He had questions that needed answers but he would wait.

Finally he heard a small groan and looked to see Eddie's eyes starting to flutter. "That's it," Jamie whispered softly. "Come on back to me, Eddie. It's all right. I'm right here."

Eddie forced her eyes to open, "Jamie? What..."

"You got sick at the precinct," Jamie replied gently. "You had stomach pains in the car and went back to the house to change and go home to rest. I was going to bring you dinner and something for your belly but...Eddie, I have to ask you...did you know?"

Eddie's face turned red, "Barely," she replied. "I missed and thought it was stress or my new work out regime but...then I started to feel dizzy and...I lost it didn't I? I lost the baby..."

Jamie slowly nodded, "Yeah, yeah you did. I am so sorry honey." The term of endearment slipped out of Jamie's mouth before he could control it. Inside, he felt an overwhelming sense of loss and pain as well. He knew Eddie, he knew she didn't just sleep around with men on a whim which only meant one thing...the baby she'd been carrying had belonged to him.

Jamie wasn't sure how Eddie felt about this. "Talk to me," Jamie urged. "How long did you know and why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

Eddie sighed, "I just found out and I didn't know how…" She sniffled. "Doesn't matter now anyway."

Jamie could see Eddie was trying not to cry, "It's okay to be sad, Eddie. That was your baby, whether it was a surprise or not, it was your baby."

Eddie swallowed the huge lump in her throat, "Our baby, Jamie, that was our baby Jamie."

Eddie began to cry, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I should have said something the minute I knew but I was scared. I didn't know what you would say or what it would do to our partnership. It was just one time, after that mess with Ray and…We swore we would never mention it again, never do it again…"

"I know we did," Jamie sighed. "I know…" Jamie gently moved closer to Eddie, moving the bed railing and sitting down next to her so he could hold her close. Eddie buried her face in Jamie's chest and cried for their lost child for all she was worth.

Jamie held Eddie in his arms rocking her slowly back and forth, his heart hurt as well for the little one that would never be, the baby made on a night when he was forced at least inwardly to to face his feelings for Eddie, she was his, and Ray had no business trying to touch her. "Ssh, it's all right, you're going to be all right. I'm here…"

Eddie sniffled and hiccupped, "The most basic thing a woman can do and I can't do it right."

"Eddie, don't talk like that," Jamie soothed. "Please don't. This happens to like 20% of women, it's totally normal and natural. The doctor said you can have kids when you are ready for them." Jamie took a deep breath. "And I' be honored, Eddie, if when you decided to have kids, you wanted to have them with me. Honored."

Eddie lifted her puffy, tear streaked face and looked up at Jamie. "What are you saying Jamie? Are you taking back everything you said the morning after? Are you taking back that making love with me that night was a mistake?"

Jamie bit his lip, "That night was a mistake, doing it after drinking and being so emotional…was a mistake but the mistake was when we did it, not what we did."

Eddie looked down at her lap then up into Jamie's eyes. "What about work? What about all the things we said about not wanting new partners?"

Jamie stroked Eddie's cheek with the back of his hand. "This opened my eyes," Jamie replied. "That being your partner all the time, is more important than being your partner on the job. There are other cops that can do that…only I can do this, at least I want to be the only one to do this."

In spite of the still searing pain in her heart, Eddie smiled. She was at the worst moment of her life perhaps and here was Jamie with his hazel eyes and beautiful, soft smile tell her what she longed to hear since they shared a kiss outside her apartment nearly two years ago. "You're the only one I want to do it. I love you, Jamie, and someday, when we're both read and I feeling a lot better than I do right now I want to have babies with you…"

"We'll have babies, Eddie," Jamie whispered. "When you feel ready…there's no time limit on how long you'll feel bad about this, and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I love you so much."

Eddie settled back into Jamie's strong arms as he held her tight and close in her hospital bed. "I love you too," Eddie replied leaning against him. Earlier that day, Eddie felt like her everything she dreamed had gone up in smoke, but now, out of the ashes, was rising an incredible love that could only lead to a wonderful and fulfilling future for them both.

 **A/N: This story is dedicated in to my friend Karen who lost her baby early just like Eddie and to anyone that has lost a pregnancy. It is often so silent that he feeling and emotions get pushed down and aren't dealt with. I did tell my friend was writing this story and she fully approved. There will be one more installment of this story hopefully coming up on Monday. I think I got the typos, but if I missed I apologize.**

 **Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers for all of my stories, you guys truly make the hours upon hours I spend writing them all worth it! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Eddie waddled back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. She was over a week overdue and very uncomfortable. They had a few false runs but nothing significant had happened yet. Eddie had desire to have a baby since the day she and Jamie married two years ago, but she was getting sick of being pregnant. That evening when Jamie came home it was starting to rain heavily. Eddie had been having pains all day but didn't think anything of it. The Braxton- Hicks contractions had been constant since the beginning of her ninth month.

"It is getting nasty out there," Jamie said shaking out his jacket and taking off his boots as e walked into their Staten Island home after his tour. "Think we'll see any action tonight?"

"I don't know, we might," Eddie holding her back "I hope not though, Mari is already getting wired up over it."

"I didn't mean weather, we've got that already, I meant Mari," Jamie said kissing her. "Why are you on your feet?"

"Trying to walk this pain off," Eddie replied. "No I don't think so, I'm going to be pregnant forever."

"Want to try making love again?" he asked gently. "I hate that you are so uncomfortable."

"No, that hasn't worked the last three times we've tried! I give up!"

"What's hurting you, honey?" he asked sitting down and tugging her.

"My back and my legs,"she replied. "This sucks!"

"You sure you aren't having contractions?" Jamie asked pulling her into his lap to snuggle her and make her feel a little better.

"No, it's not contractions, I think I'd be sure if I felt those after all the false alarms," Eddie said then took a sharp breath as a pain hit her hard.

"Baby, go lie down, Sweetheart. Maybe a hot bath?" Jamie suggested.

She nodded "Can you run the water for me?" she asked and closed her eyes as another pain hit.

"Sure," Jamie said. "Just rest, angel."

Eddie nodded and sat and tried to relax while he went to run the water.

Jamie came back a few minutes later, "Come on, I'll stay if you want me to okay, love?"

"Okay, I think its easing off some, I think she is just too crowded," she said and followed him to the bathroom.

"We can call Dr. Willis and schedule the C-Section, Eddie," Jamie reminded her.

"No, I want to go into labor on my own." Eddie's doctor was concerned if she continued to go much more beyond her due date.

"Okay," Jamie said. "You want me to stay with you or go get some dinner?"

"Go get some dinner, I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay, I love you. Don't get out of the tub till I get home," Jamie said kissing her then heading back out into the weather.

Jamie made it to the pizza place in about 15 minutes and placed their order to go. It took them a while because of the storm, but he finally got it and headed back home to Eddie.

Jamie helped Eddie out of the tub, she felt much better after her soak and managed to eat three slices of pizza before settling down on the sofa with Jamie to watch a movie.

"Thanks for dinner," she said from her place in his arms.

"No problem," Jamie whispered as the lights flickered then went out leaving them both in the dark.

"Oh great," Eddie said sarcastically.

"It's not too bad," Jamie whispered. "It's romantic."

She smiled "Yeah I guess so," Eddie leaned over to kiss him just as a loud clap of thunder hit making them both jump.

"I'm going to get some flashlights and the battery operated heater, it's going to get cold in here," Jamie said kissing her cheek.

Eddie sighed, this was all she needed tonight, she hated storms and by the commotion going on in her tummy looked like Mari wasn't too fond of them either.

"Eddie!" Jamie called. "Honey, where is that battery pack thing?"

"I don't know, Danny was using it when we moved in," she replied.

"Can you call him and ask him? We might need it," Jamie called from the basement.

"Yeah," Eddie replied and tried to call Danny's cell. Nothing. "Jamie, his phone's dead," she called. "Let me help you." She started moving towards him then felt a warm wet trickle drip down her legs. "Jamie!"

Jamie heard the panic in her voice and ran to see what was wrong, when he got there he didn't even have to ask he saw it for himself.

"My water just broke," she told him staring at him. "We're going to have a baby tonight."

"Okay, but we need to get you to the hospital," he said trying not to panic. He'd delivered babies before as a cop and always managed to keep a level head, but something about this, the imminent birth of his own child had him scared out of his mind.

"My bag is packed, but I need to clean up first," Eddie said now that Jamie had returned to the living room, remarkably calm. "Just take a breath, she's coming, Mari will be here by this time tomorrow, she'll be in our arms."

This didn't help Jamie at all. "We don't have time for you to clean up, we need to go before it gets too bad out," he said as lightening flashed lighting up the whole house.

"I need to take off these soaked pants, go put the bag in the car and come back for me," Eddie said. "Go on."

Jamie nodded and went to grab her bag and took it to the car, He tried to open it but found it locked. He reached for his keys and used them to open the trunk. Carefully Jamie placed the bag into the car and slammed the trunk down with the keys still inside.

With a swear Jamie ran inside the house and started dialing the phone, "No one's phone is working, Eddie!" he said starting to panic.

"Calm down did you put the bag in the car," she asked.

"Yeah, I put it and keys in the car and locked them inside!" Jamie said. "Why isn't anyone's phone working?!"

"The storm probably knocked the cell site out," Eddie reasoned.

"Well how are we supposed to have this baby with no car and no phone!" Jamie shouted.

"Home birth I guess," she replied and a contraction hit

"No, we can't do that," Jamie said. "Who's going to deliver the baby?"

"Ouch," she said holding her belly "You are officer."

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Contractions, they're coming strong," Eddie said, breathing deeply.

"Eddie, you can't have this baby here, you can't," Jamie said feeling a pressure in his chest, similar to what he had suffered after Joe's death. Anxiety…

"Jamie, I don't think I have a choice," Eddie panted rubbing her belly.

"Yes. Yes you do I can go to Danny and Linda's or next door...I can..." Jamie was struggling, he was scared and he couldn't control the panic. They had tried hard for this baby and had been disappointed many times before their little one began to grow safe inside Eddie's tummy. The fear of loss, what he'd battled since Joe…

"Jamie honey, breathe I need you to calm down," Eddie could see the panic and fear on his face.

"I'm trying," Jamie said. "I can't control it."

"I know, just breathe," Eddie soothed. "I know…" They had battled this anxiety before when she'd fallen from a third story fire escape on the job. Jamie had demanded she quit on the spot before time and Eddie's loving patience made him see reason.

Jamie fought the panic down and looked at Eddie's face. "Okay...you're right, I have to calm down, we can do this together."

"First, we're going to do this in the tub, it will make it easier on me and Mari," Eddie suggested.

"Okay," Jamie said. "How bad are the pains?"

"Not too bad right now, but getting worse," Eddie replied truthfully.

Jamie was still shaky, but he went to Eddie and held her, "I love you, Eddie. I'm here with you."

"I know, I love you too, let's go get everything set up before the pain gets too bad for me to move."

From a position on her knees Eddie directed Jamie on the temperature of the water and how to position the bath pillow. "Baby, we're not going to be able to keep it this hot."

"Okay Eddie, it is 96 degrees exactly, but we won't be able to keep it this hot for long," Jamie said. "You going to wear anything or just..."

"Just my bra," she said and winced as another contraction hit.

Jamie went to her, "Don't tense up like that, baby. Breathe deeply," he said rubbing her back gently. "Ssh, relax. Relax."

Eddie breathed deeply and relaxed, "Shew that was the worst one yet."

"Okay...Are you dilating at all?" Jamie asked.

"I think so, it feels like it might be…"

Jamie helped Eddie into the tub, "Get my kitchen timer, we need to monitor the contractions, the length and the space between," Eddie said. "Go hurry."

Jamie didn't say a word just rushed and got the timer like she told him to do, Jamie hated to argue with a focused Eddie when she wasn't laboring to bring their child into the world.

Eddie was on her side when he came back, "Hand," she said reaching for him. "Time the contraction, just started."

Jamie took her hand and hit the timer, he was freaking out but didn't show it because he didn't want to upset his wife.

Eddie was holding her breath against the pain.

"Eddie, you have to breathe honey," he said holding her hand to offer some relief.

Eddie tried to focus on his face and breathe deeply, "Hurts."

"I know honey, but it will be over before you know it and Mari will be here," he said comfortingly.

"It's not supposed to hurt this much," she said breathing deeply then crying a little.

"Ssh, what can I do to make it better? Just tell me and I will do it," he said, he hated seeing her in pain.

"Try calling someone," she said tearfully. She knew something didn't feel right to her.

"All right, hold on one second," Jamie said and rushed to get the phone, he tried calling Danny and Linda again, this time their house line.

"Hello," Linda said answering the phone. It had been going in and out all night.

"Linda, thank God! Eddie is in labor and she is in so much pain, she's scared something is wrong."

"I'm on my way," she said then hung up on him.

"Jamie!" Eddie called. "Jamie!" She was in a lot of pain.

Jamie put the phone down and was at her side like a bullet "Eddie, Linda is coming, just hang on okay."

"This tub is not working, I want to try the floor on my side," she said. "Check the dilation too, see how far I am."

Jamie helped Eddie from the tub and laid her ont h floor, checking her dilation carefully. "About 6 centimeters."

"Get me a nightgown," Eddie instructed taking a deep breath. "And some pillows and a bottle of scotch!"

Jamie got up and got her a nightgown and pillows and brought them to her "You can't drink honey," Jamie whispered softly.

"If you want to live to see Mari as a two day old baby get me a bottle of Scotch!" she ordered the tensed her whole body.

Jamie went and got the scotch and brought it back to her "Here you go."

"Put it under the sink," she panted. "Get the first aid kit, and the knife from your utility belt," she said breathing hard before crying out in pain, it was more of a scream than an actual cry.

Thirty minutes later there was a fast frantic knocking on the door, Jamie left Eddie to answer it and admit a sopping wet, shaking Linda. "It's icing out," she said through chattering teeth.

"I know, did u walk all the way here?" he asked and got her inside and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Ran," she said trying to catch her breath. "How is Eddie?"

"She is in a lot of pain," Jamie answered, leading Linda to the bathroom. "We tried putting her in the tub but she said it was too painful."

"Jamie!" Eddie cried out. "Jamie..."

Jamie hurried back to Eddie's sighed and sat beside her on the floor "Okay ssh, is it hurting that bad honey?" he asked getting even more worried.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm getting tired."

"Linda is here to help now, sweetie," Jamie soothed.

Another strong contraction took hold and she cried out. Linda knelt next to them, "Jamie, lift her back up a little bit and sit behind her, like if she hurt her ribs," Linda instructed.

Jamie looked at her for a moment but did what she said and lifted Eddie and sat behind her.

"Eddie, open your legs a little more, lean back into the Jamie's chest, like watching a movie," Linda said. "Danny likes to do that. Relax your jaw, turn your ear so it's on his chest...breathe with his heartbeats..."

Eddie did what Linda said and breathed with Jamie's heartbeat. Jamie was surprised how it worked, he thought the world of Linda right now.

"Okay, good, I'm going to try to get 911 again, just keep breathing," Linda said and ran off quickly to try to get the phones to connect the 911 call. Nothing. She went back to the bathroom, it looked like this was going to be a home birth for sure.

"How you doing, Jamie?" Linda asked, she knew Jamie was the one Danny was scared for, he was so protective of Eddie and the baby, risk to them would be a lot of stress. Danny always worried Jamie internalized too much.

"Better now that you're here. Thank you so much Linda," Jamie said honestly.

"How about you Mrs. Eddie?" Linda asked. "How much time between contractions?"

"Four minutes," Eddie replied.

"Okay, getting close. Let me check you," she said and checked the dilation. "Okay, nine centimeters, not much longer," Linda smiled. "I'm going to get the string and scissors and boil them."

Both Eddie and Jamie nodded and she left the room in a hurry, Eddie couldn't believe she was going to be delivering a baby.

Eddie turned to look at Jamie, "Remember your promise to me, Jamie?" she asked.

"I do," Jamie replied. "But we won't need my promise, Eddie. You're going to be fine."

"I love you," she said softly. "Very...I have to push."

"Linda!" Jamie yelled for the his sister-in-law.

Linda ran back quickly, "What's wrong?"

"She needs to push," Jamie replied quickly.

"Okay, let me check," Linda said. "Looks okay, have at it Eddie. Jamie support her back."

Jamie supported Eddie's back and with all her might she pushed.

Thirty minutes later Eddie had Mari almost out but was getting very, very tired. The heard the door open and close, "Jamie! Eddie! Linda!" Danny called then was greeted with his Eddie's screams and his Jamie's encouraging words.

Danny ran to the bedroom to see Jamie and Eddie on the floor along with his wife. "What's going on? Is she having the baby?"

"No, Danny, she's making a cake, shut up and help her, hold her leg," Linda shouted. "Two more I promise, Eddie. Her head is right there."

Danny had never seen this side of Linda, he never paid attention to how she worked when he would be at the hospital, still he didn't wait around, he went and held Eddie's leg. Danny couldn't wait for Mari to get here.

Linda was close to right, in three more pushes Mari arrived into Linda's arms and big fluffy white towel. She cleared the baby's nose and mouth and rubbed her little back for about ten seconds before Mari started to cry a little, then a lot. "Danny tie that sting six inches apart, Jamie, cut it right between, exactly between," Linda said still holding the baby oblivious to the growing pool of blood coming from Eddie.

Jamie cut the cord. "She's beautiful," he said with tears in her eyes.

Eddie was trying to get his attention, she tugged on his arm, "Skin to skin," she reminded him in a soft whisper.

"Danny, get some blankets for Eddie and the baby, and start the car. Jamie, let me have Mari, you need to carry Eddie to Danny's car so they can get looked at, okay?"

Jamie gave Mari to Linda while Danny got the blankets. Jamie went to pick up his wife and noticed she wasn't with him "Eddie, honey, wake up for me Angel," he said trying to wake her.

Eddie opened her eyes and looked at him, but she seemed to be looking through him instead. Eddie didn't speak, her eyes just fell closed and her head fell heavily against his arm.

Jamie picked her up and ran to the car "We have to get to the ER now!"

"Eddie?" Danny said looking at his father. "Jamie, you're covered in blood."

"Oh God, she's bleeding," Jamie gasped starting to panic, finally realizing his wife's life force was seeping out of her body.

Linda bit her lip and lied through her teeth, "She's supposed to bleed, get in the car, let's go." She looked at Danny, and told him she'd just lied by the look in her eyes, he hit the gas and moved as fast as it was safe to go.

They arrived at the hospital quickly and Jamie carried Eddie inside and Danny carried his newborn niece.

Linda ran inside, "We need help, my sister-in-law had a baby at home, and she's hemorrhaging," Linda pointed to Jamie carrying an ashen faced Eddie, his pants and shirt were soaked in her blood. Two nurses went to him with a stretcher, "Lay her down now!" one ordered and Jamie obeyed on autopilot. All he remembered was his promise to Eddie. "Where's the baby?"

"Right here," Danny said handing the baby to a nurse.

"No, give me my daughter," Jamie ordered taking Mari and sliding her underneath his blood soaked shirt. "I promised her."

"Sir we have to check over her," the nurse insisted gently. "You can have her right back."

"Show me where she goes and I'll take her, I promised her mommy I'd stay with her," Jamie said. "Just show me."

"Right this way," the nurse said taking him back to the pediatric exam room. The poor man was in shock, she wasn't going to rip the newborn from her father.

With Eddie being tended to by a surgical team and Maribeth off with Jamie, Danny turned to look for Linda. She was sitting on a hard waiting room chair crying her heart out. He ran to her, "Oh, Linda. Ssh."

"I'm so scared, Danny. She was fine, no indication of hemorrhage until…If she dies…"

"No...No,Linda," Danny soothed. "I'm so proud of you Linda. I'm so proud of you. I never realized what it takes to do this…I never realized. I am so proud of you."

"Eddie Reagan," a doctor in scrubs called. "Reagan?"

Danny stood. "Here, how is she?"

"Hanging on, she needs some minor surgery to sew up what we expect is a uterine tear from a previous surgery and she'll need some blood and some rest but she'll be just fine. If she'd delivered too soon or too late, they'd have both probably died but God smiled on them. You can see her in a few hours." The doctor turned then and went back to his patient.

This news only made Linda cry harder only now it was tears of joy

"I'm so proud of you Linda," Danny said again rocking her.

A little while later Jamie went to find Danny and Linda, he'd changed his clothes, he was in scrubs that weren't saturated with blood and other things. "She's 7 lbs exactly, 20 inches and very healthy," he said but his face was solemn. "Danny have they said about Eddie? Where is she?"

"She's in recovery, they had to do a quicky surgery and she's getting blood but after that she will be fine."

Jamie smiled, now it was okay to be happy. "Linda, I..." He reached for her and pulled her close to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Jamie. I'm just glad both Momma and baby are okay."

Jamie took a breath, "Eddie and I had this planned out, she wants us to have some time alone with her before we have visitors so why don't you go on home tonight and we'll see you tomorrow when Eddie's feeling stronger."

"Okay, give them both lots of love from us. We'll call and tell the rest of the family."

"I'll do that," Jamie said smiling. "Tell Dad he can bring those cigars now."

Linda smiled and Jamie watched his brother and sister-in-law leave then turned to wait for his daughter and news on Eddie.

It was dawn before Eddie stirred in her hospital bed, she felt pain in her side and heard nothing but silence. She opened her eyes and looked for Jamie only she couldn't find him anywhere, "Jamie?" she called out, her voice was so hoarse it sounded like a croak.

Jamie stood with his daughter in his arms "Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" he asked and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Tired," Eddie whispered "Is the baby okay? Can I hold her?"

"You sure can. She is perfectly fine, "he said and carefully handed their daughter to her mommy for the first time

"Are you okay? I don't remember much," Eddie said smiling down at her. "Oh, she's pretty isn't she?"

"She's beautiful, just like her mom. I'm so glad you both are okay."

"So, our little Mari is finally here," Eddie smiled. "Wrap you around her finger yet?"

"From the second she was born, Eddie do you remember who delivered her?" Jamie asked.

"You?" she asked still hazy. "I remember you holding me."

"I held you, but honey, Linda delivered her."

"Linda, really?" Eddie was still groggy.

"She knew exactly what to do from the second she walked in the door," Jamie replied. "So I was thinking, what about naming her after Linda somehow."

"Yes, we should call her, Lynn Mari Reagan," Eddie said gently. "I want to see her, and say thank you...So, how does it feel holding a newborn baby?" Eddie asked. "Did you change a diaper yet?"

"Yep about an hour ago," Jamie bragged smiling.

"And?" Eddie asked.

"Funny as this sounds it was the best thing in the world," Jamie replied. "I can't believe she is really here."

"Wait until we get her home," Eddie laughed then winced in pain.

"Oh, honey take it easy. You're going to be sore for a while. Jamie touched her arm gently.

"Call our Dad," Eddie said. "And the rest of the family."

"I will call them right now," Jamie said getting out his cell phone and calling Danny.

A short while later, the entire Reagan family from Henry down to Sean were in Eddie's hospital room meeting the newest addition to the family.

"I'm sure you are all anxious to meet Maribeth but we do have some bad news on that front, don't we Eddie?" Jamie said smiling as each family member tried to get a hold of the newborn baby.

"Yes, indeed we do," Eddie smiled seeing shock on every face but Jamie's.

"Maribeth Caroline Reagan isn't here today, but" Jamie said handing the bundle to Linda. "Lynn Mari Reagan is."

Linda's eyes well up with tears and she looked down at her new namesake. "You don't have to do that," she sniffled looking over at Danny to keep together.

"We want to," Eddie insisted. "We are so sure of this."

When Linda was able to move again she passed the tiny girl from oldest to youngest before landing back in her father's secure arms. Lynn was a good baby and mostly kept her opinion regarding her ride around the room to herself. It was quite an overwhelming experience for both Lynn, but this is what is was like to be a Reagan, always at the center of a huge crowed, always with everyone's eyes fixed upon yours, and always surrounded by unimaginable love.

 **A/N: I had to give this a happy ending even though pregnancy loss does not always end with joy, it is good to focus on what can be when things go right. I hope you all enjoyed this short story. Very soon, in And Baby Makes Jamie and Eddie will become grandparents…will Lila's birth be so exciting…keep reading to find out! Also, is a baby in the air for Jamie in the That's What Love Is For? Check that out for the answers**


End file.
